Frustrated
by myshipperheart23
Summary: When Ziva lashes out on Tony and breaks down as a result, he has to figure out what is going on with her and fix it.


"Tony, what are these?" She asks angrily standing in the kitchen while pointing to the dirty dishes

"Wait, is this a trick question?" He asks chuckling slightly which makes her even more upset

"How many times did I ask you to put them in the dishwasher and then put them away once they are clean?" She asks resting one hand on her visibly swollen stomach and putting the other on her hip

Her posture makes him realize that she's not by any means kidding.

"Oh…uh, I guess I forgot, sorry." He answers which finally sets her over the edge

"I asked you 4 times Tony. How could you have forgotten? This is ridiculous! You need to start doing stuff around the house! In a few months, when the baby is here, we are going to have even more to do and I sure will not be doing it all by myself!" She spats out

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll do them now sweetcheeks." He walks up to her to try to get her to relax and kiss her on the cheek, but she pushes past him letting out a loud huff and starts walking to their bedroom

She stops at the door before turning and adding, "If you cannot even do something as simple as cleaning and putting away the dishes, then you can sleep on the couch tonight" and slams the door behind her

"Damn hormones" he says quietly while putting two fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose

Tony hated sleeping on the couch and she knew that. It was terrible for his back. He knew he had to fix this before he was stuck slouching over for the next week.

He let her cool down for a reasonable amount of time before going after her. She was more irritable than ever lately and he had learned that if he went after her right away, it only made matters worse.

When he gets to their bedroom, the door is still shut but surprisingly unlocked, so he opens it and walks in to find that she is not in there but that the connecting bathroom door is also shut.  
He walks up to it and knocks softly.

"Zi, hunny, I'm sorry. I know I need to start taking responsibility with doing stuff around here. I know and appreciate how much you do and I sometimes I just forget that you don't like doing it either. I know this pregnancy is taking a toll on you and I don't want you to have to do anything that makes you even more tired. I'm sorry. Please, open up."

She slowly unlocks the door but doesn't open it, so he waits a few seconds before opening it himself inch by inch, taking his time to make sure she isn't going to just lash out on him again when he steps in.  
When it's finally open he finds her sitting on the edge of the bathtub, wrapped in a towel with the bath filled, crying quietly with her head in her hands

"Zi, I'm so sorry" He says going to sit down next to her and pulling her into his arms as this time she doesn't resist

"I am too Tony" She says shakily while resting her head against his chest

He kisses her forehead and comfortingly rubs her back for a minute which makes her calm down.

"Better?" He asks when she finally pulls away

"Kind of" She replies biting her lip slightly and looking down to her growing bump while soothingly rubbing a hand over it

"Something else bothering you?" He asks now a little worried that he did yet another thing wrong

"Well…it is just…we have not had sex much since I got pregnant and I know it is because I am never in the mood or when I am you are busy, but I am frustrated Tony. I need you." She looks up at him and continues biting her lip seductively

"Say no more sweetcheeks" He smiles and winks at her followed by grabbing her by the waist to pull her up off the edge of the tub

He hoists her up on the bathroom counter, which wasn't easy now that she was carrying the weight of a baby in addition to her own, and before he even has time to react she is crushing her lips against his which makes a small moan escape from the back of his throat. He deepens the kiss while poking his tongue into her mouth to explore, now making her moan which makes him smile against her lips. He pulls away to plant kisses on her jawbone, neck, and down to the sensitive spot on her collarbone which makes her throw her head back with content.  
She is now panting when she moans, "Tony, please touch me" in between breaths.  
Heck, he doesn't need to be told twice.  
He pulls the towel still wrapped around her off onto the floor and starts kissing her again while raising a hand up to begin rotating between massaging her enlarged breasts. Before she even knows what he's doing, he has his other hand lightly trailing over her clit and then moves it to roughly shove two fingers into her wetness which makes her throw her head back against the mirror on the wall as she gasps loudly. He takes his hand from her breast and moves it to her hip on the side of her bump to steady her. Once she adjusts to the intrusion, he starts moving his fingers inside her.

"Yes, Tony! More! Harder! faster!" She chants

He adds another finger to the mix and continues scissoring and twisting them as he takes one of her breasts into his mouth briefly which makes her squirm even more.

"Come on baby, let go" he says to her without stopping and applies more pressure to her bundle of nerves

"Trying. So close" She manages to get out

He takes his hand from her hip and returns it to its previous actions on her breast, massaging it and lightly flicking her nipple.

That does it. She sinks her teeth into his shoulder to stop the screams stuck in her throat and starts convulsing under him as she rides her high.

He slowly brings her out of it and then pulls his fingers out of her heat before trailing kissed down her rather swollen stomach to her inner thigh and finally putting his mouth over her mound to give her a thorough licking.  
He then stands back up to kiss her deeply as she still tries to regain full control of her breathing.

"Better my ninja?" He asks smiling

"Much, thank you….but do not think I am done with you yet my little hairy butt." She answers smiling and now he is the one to first start the attack on her mouth with his, tongues fighting for dominance once again

"Bed, now" She demands in between kisses as she wraps her legs around his waist to have him carry her to their bedroom, him holding her as close as her bump will allow. With the way Ziva is feeling and acting, she won't be done with him for a while and he's perfectly okay with that.


End file.
